Multi-lobe tanks are well known and often used for storage and/or transportation in particular of liquefied gases. Such tanks are mounted on ships or other naval vessels to transport liquefied gases. Also, these tanks can be mounted onshore to store liquefied gases on certain locations. Typically, multi-lobe tanks are provided on ships in a lying or horizontal position, whereas an onshore multi-lobe tank is usually in a standing or vertical position.
A drawback of these multi-lobe tanks, in particular when mounted on vessels, is that the center of gravity of the tank, and thus the center of gravity of the vessel becomes relatively high, which negatively affects the stability of the vessel. This may limit the performance of the vessel, e.g. in terms of transit speed or in terms of maximal cargo. Solutions are known to lower the multi-lobe tank with respect to the ship's hull, but this negatively affects the shape of the ship's hull which also may have negative effects on stability and/or transit speed for example.
Therefore, there is a need to transport liquefied gases with vessels in a way that at least partly obviates at least one of the above mentioned drawbacks.